One Night Only
by Tracy-Lou
Summary: Doug helps Brendan out with a problem...Brendan/Doug pairing, one-shot


Disclaimer: I do not own these characters, they belong to Hollyoaks!

Summary: Doug helps Brendan out with a problem…

A/N: Okay, I am a Stendan fan through and through but this was just a little fun. You'd be surprised how many people out there don't mind the idea of Brendan/Doug. This is for Elle :)

One Night Only

Brendan slammed the filing cabinet in aggravation. It had been weeks since Stephen had spoken to him and he was getting sick and tired of it. Brendan had recovered from his attack and was ready for things to continue as before but Stephen wasn't having any of it. He told him he'd found someone else. Some bloke called Noel. Or Noah. Who knows? Who really cares?

Brendan's fist clenched, pumping the top of the filing cabinet. He needed some outlet for all of his frustration, all of his _sexual _frustration. But who else was there? Brendan wasn't about to go to some seedy club and pick any bloke up. He had never needed to do that kind of thing before; men had always come to _him_, willing and waiting. Brendan heard a gentle knock on the door. He cocked his head to the side, intrigued. Was it Stephen? Had he finally came to his senses?

"Come in" he requested, his voice low.

Whoever it was opened the door slowly, carefully. Ah, Douglas.

"Can I have a quick word, Brendan?" Doug asked quietly, looking a bit scared.

"Of course ye can, Dougie" Brendan said, gesturing for him to come in with his hand. He looked him up and down. He was rather attractive, Brendan noted. Kind of small, appalling fashion sense. But really after Stephen that was clearly Brendan's type.

"What can I do for ye?" Brendan asked, smiling in what he hoped was a reassuring manner. Doug didn't look too reassured.

"I could do with making some cash" Doug asked, his eyes on the floor. "I hate to ask but things are getting desperate. Noah keeps banging on about the rent and I need the money to pay him"

Brendan surveyed Doug with interest. "Bit of a plank this Noah guy? Stephen seems to be hanging around him a lot…"

"Oh, oh yeah" Doug said with surprise. "He's always round. Noah can't get enough of him"

Brendan's jaw clenched. "Right. Well listen, Douglas. I have some cash, I can help ye out"

"Oh I didn't expect you to give me the money…" Doug began, uncertain.

Brendan sighed. "I'm not a complete monster. Consider it a loan. Unlike Noah I won't keep bothering ye about it every five seconds"

Doug looked unsure. Brendan didn't blame him; he hadn't exactly proved otherwise to Doug.

"I don't know, Brendan…"

"Alright, how about ye work a few shifts here? Just temporary. Call it an advance on yer wages" Brendan opened the safe, pulling out some notes.

"That's really kind of you, thank you" Doug said in some surprise, taking the money out of Brendan's hands. He turned to leave but then hesitated. "Are you okay? I heard about the attack…"

Brendan grunted. "Ye, I'm fine"

"You seem…agitated" Doug observed.

"Do I?" Brendan asked tiredly. He was fed up of games now, fed up of menacing people. He just wanted some peace. He wanted some kind of catharsis. He looked at Doug in interest. "Ye got a girlfriend, Douglas?" he asked casually.

Doug flushed. "N-no. I haven't"

"What happened to ye and that girl ye liked?" Brendan asked, hardly caring.

"Oh that didn't really work out" Doug said quietly.

"No?"

"No. I don't go with a lot of girls…"

"Really? Who do ye go with then?" Brendan stepped a bit closer to Doug.

"I don't wanna say" he replied, clearly frightened.

"Douglas, ye don't have to be scared of me" Brendan reassured him, tilting his chin up so he looked him in the eyes.

"I don't?" Doug asked uncertainly.

"I'm not all bad; I can be really nice when I want to be…"

"Oh yeah, Ste said that to me" Doug said, suddenly remembering. Brendan's face fell.

"He…he did?"

"Yeah. He said that you might be scary sometimes, and a right arse, but underneath it all you care about people, you protect them"

Brendan tried desperately to hide the emotion threatening to spill across his face.

"He did? Right… that's uh, nice of him, I guess"

Doug smiled at Brendan, apparently feeling more confident. "There was something between you, wasn't there?" he asked curiously.

Brendan's face reddened in anger. "Excuse me?"

"I'm not saying you're gay!" Doug said hastily. "But sometimes things just happen, we like different people. It's human nature. I for one-" Doug paused, blushing again.

"Ye what?" Brendan asked curiously.

"I've experimented a few times" Doug said without shame. It was quite refreshing for Brendan. "If you want, I could help you somehow" Doug suggested.

"Help me how?" Brendan raised his eyebrows in amusement.

"Well, I can tell you're in a bad place right now and need some…comfort I guess. I'm not looking for anything serious; maybe I could help you out?" Doug looked into Brendan's eyes, searching them for assent.

"I call the shots, Douglas" Brendan murmured. He had to admit that he was tempted… He needed to get Stephen out of his system, even if it was for one night only. Anything to dull the pain in his chest, to make the nights a little more bearable.

"Is that a yes then?" Doug asked hopefully.

"Ye… okay. Ye aren't to tell anyone about this though, ye hear me? Ye won't want to know what happens if ye do" Brendan warned.

"I know! Of course, I understand" Doug nodded quickly.

They stared at each other for a few moments.

"Well, get to it then" Brendan said impatiently. Doug nodded, smiling. He hastily undid Brendan's trousers, pulling them to the floor as he kneeled down himself.

Doug took Brendan into his mouth, moist and wet. Brendan had forgotten how good this felt. He gripped the back of Doug's head tightly, willing him to go deeper but not forcing him to. He wasn't sure how much experience he had.

Oh… quite a bit then.

Brendan groaned as Doug licked and brought his mouth over Brendan; taking him deeper into his mouth with every small thrust. Brendan gripped his shoulders, enjoying every second of this. It had been so long… he really needed this. Something kept nagging him in the back of his mind but he ignored it. He knew who it was and he couldn't deal with it right now. He wasn't here. He was with him. Brendan had to get his kicks somewhere.

With a final groan, Brendan came into Doug's mouth. Doug pulled away after that, licking his lips in satisfaction.

"Thanks, Douglas. That will be all" he said, smirking at him. Doug smiled back before moving towards the door.

"Anytime, Brendan. Anytime"

Brendan smiled at a job well done.


End file.
